


Snake Attack!

by anonymousEDward



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousEDward/pseuds/anonymousEDward
Summary: Professor Venomous is feeling playful, but all the Voxy bunch kids are playing videos game. Luckily, Lord Boxman is off in his workshop...Another request fic from a friend on discord! Hope you like!
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	Snake Attack!

Professor Venomous presented himself as a cold, calculating villain. It was a persona he cultivated like a bonsai – at least to his acquaintances.

To his loved ones, he was able to show his more fun side. He didn't care for Fink's videos game, but he wasn't afraid to play wrestle, to tickle, blow raspberries. Sometimes he'd hear her creeping up on him and pretend to be surprised when she pounced – flailing, dramatically falling over, pretending to swoon… She always howled with laughter, which made his cartoonish antics well worth it.

Now that he and Lord Boxman had become partners, the number of individuals he counted as loved ones had skyrocketed.

He sparred with the bots, of course. Attended family sporting events led by Raymond, naturally. He played board games with Darrell, gossiped with Ernesto, got mani-pedis with Shannon, cuddled Mikayla, read to Jethro…

It was satisfying, to be able to relax and be playful – to let down his hair, so to speak, especially since Fink was rarely in the mood to rough house anymore, now that she was older.

_I guess they were right, when they said kids grow up so fast…_

Lord Boxman, however… he had a tendency to get caught up in work. It was certainly admirable – his dedication to crushing heroes beneath his heel was what had attracted Venomous in the first place, after all – but sometimes Venomous wanted to pry him away from his robots to have a little fun.

And, on Tuesday, when the bots were gathered around Fink's new multi-player videos game, Venomous decided to go in search of his workaholic partner.

As expected, Venomous found him in his workshop, a place rapidly becoming one of Venomous's favorites in the entire factory. Here was where Boxman's creativity was truly unrestrained, where impossible ideas were committed to paper in a flurry of inspiration, where physics and programming were bent to Lord Boxman's will.

Also, the sofa in the corner was surprisingly comfortable, and perfectly suited for Venomous's favorite pastime – Box-watching.

Venomous eased the door shut behind him, grinning as he did. Boxman was pacing and mumbling to himself, clearly caught up in whatever scheme he was working on. His lab coat had been cast off onto couch, a sure sign that he was past the initial moment of inspiration and was currently trying to find a way to break (or at least gently bend) the laws of reality to make his vision happen. Judging by the wadded up schematics littering the drawing table, it wasn't going well.

Clearly, he needed Venomous to snap him out of his rut.

The level -7 villain crouched down, watching intently as Boxman paced back and forth. His tail ached to rattle, but that would alert his prey. He slowed his breathing, waiting for the perfect moment…

Finally! At the closest point of the circuit, right as Boxman turned away, Venomous pounced, hands outstretched. Boxman squawked in surprise as they tumbled to the floor, rolling once and leaving Venomous on top. He couldn't resist the urge to rattle, just a little, baring his fangs in a toothy grin.

"PV?" Boxman blinked up at him, utterly baffled. "What are you-? I'm trying to woooork!" He squirmed.

Venomous chuckled. "Come on, Boxy. It couldn't hurt to take a break! Our numbers and graphs are fiiiine…"

"Well- But I-" Boxman was pouting now, which was adorable. Venomous pretended to listen as he rambled about upgrades and nanites-

-and then dug his fingers into Boxman's sides.

"Once we- heeheehee! PV! Cob damn it I- ahahaha!" Boxman squirmed away from his fingers, his cheeks flushing pink.

"Boxy…" Venomous purred. "I didn't realize you were ticklish!"

"Am not!"

Venomous rucked up Boxman's shirt, batting away his mismatched hands before ghosting his own fingers up the sides of Boxman's round stomach.

"Ehehehe- Stooooop!" Boxman whined. Venomous could see that enticing blush on his face darken.

"Mmm… no." Venomous cackled as he shoved Boxman's shirt up to his armpits, digging his fingers into the sparse green hair.

"PV-heehee!" Boxman tried to buck him off, which was when Venomous finally realized the villain trapped underneath him was hard. Both men froze, staring at each other, Boxman's face growing steadily redder.

"Oh _my_, Boxy…" Venomous allowed a truly wicked grin to spread across his face, only to yelp as Boxman twisted suddenly and dislodged him. Boxman scrambled to his feet, already tugging his shirt down. Venomous had no choice but to tackle him again, shoving him onto the couch.

"Nice try, Boxy." Venomous accidentally-on-purpose tore off a few buttons in his rush to strip Boxman's shirt off and bare all that lovely skin to his fingers. Boxman tried to stifle a moan, only to burst into giggles when Venomous's fingers found the small of his back. In a sudden fit of deviousness, Venomous raked his other hand through the feathers on the back of Boxman's arm and grinned triumphantly when a feather came loose in his grip.

Boxman squirmed under him until he was on his back, leaving Venomous straddling his crotch, brandishing the feather.

"Uh-oh," Boxman said.

Venomous licked his lips, his smile truly sinister. "Say 'pretty please'," Venomous teased, pushing Boxman down and slowly lowering the feather to his stomach.

"You can't make me!" Boxman hissed, struggling in his grip.

"Can't I?"

"N-noooo! Aha haha! PV!!"

Venomous could see tears in those mismatched eyes, could feel his own cocks hardening as Boxman wriggled and writhed beneath him. "Give in, Boxy," he hissed, letting his tongue flick out to taste the air. "Sssay it."

"Nooohohoho!" Boxman bucked beneath him as the feather tickled the sensitive skin just below his navel – a move Venomous had planned for. He rubbed his own cloth-covered cocks against Boxman's, hissing at the delicious friction. He trailed the feather up along Boxman's side, dodging the hands trying to snatch it away and relishing in the choked off giggles Boxman tried fruitlessly to stifle.

Venomous popped the button on Boxman's fly, dragging down the zipper. He licked his lips as that thick cock sprang up, even through his briefs. He must have been so very, very aroused for his cock to already be this far out of his sheath. Venomous reared back, planting a booted foot on Boxman's chest to hold him at bay as he pulled his brief's down far enough to free his cock.

With wicked glee, Venomous trailed the feather up the shaft, watching with rapt attention as Boxman's thick cock twitched and pre-come beaded at the tip.

"PV! Quit teasing, already!" Boxman moaned.

"Mm, say-"

"Pretty fucking please, already!" the shorter man snarled, rocking his hips up.

Venomous debated on holding back longer, but only for about half a second. He fumbled with his own slacks, sighing with relief when he freed his own cocks. With something like regret, he tossed the feather aside. He rubbed his cocks against Boxman's own and hissed with pleasure. Boxman knocked his foot off his chest and dragged him into a kiss by his lapels.

"You are a terrible distraction," Boxman wheezed, rolling his hips against Venomous's own.

"Mm, you love it," Venomous chuckled.

"You're Cob damn right."

Venomous was so caught up necking with Boxman like he was a teenager again that his own orgasm nearly took him by surprise, Boxman following not long after.

Venomous snuggled into the warmth of his partner, letting out a pleased hum as taloned fingers combed through his hair.

"I guess I needed that distraction," Boxman muttered sheepishly.

"That's what partners do," Venomous said between sleepy blinks.

"We should probably clean up."

"Hn…" Venomous nuzzled into the warm chest below him. "Later."

(They ended up having to replace the couch cushions. Professor Venomous paid for it himself. When asked why, he merely told Ernesto it was 'worth it' and refused to elaborate further.)


End file.
